souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9: The Dream of the Mantis Scythe! Tsubaki becomes a Death Scythe?
Maka- She stood in the middle of a forest. It was night time- or at least, as far as she could tell. There were no stars, and it was pretty foggy out. She looked around, for somebody, anybody. “Hey! Is anybody out there?!” She cupped her hands to her mouth, and began walking, yelling as she passed. “Soul! Tsubaki? Kid?” No one was there. Suddenly, she seen something. It appeared to be… The blade of Soul’s weapon form? “Oh, there you are Soul, what’re you doing?” She began to pull at him, only to fall, landing in a sitting position. That wasn’t Soul… It was… A mantis like creature! Red and Black like Soul’s scythe form, Massive teeth, huge eyes. This couldn’t be real. It shrieked and lifted its claw. “No no no no! This can’t be real! This can’t be real! This can’t be REAL!” Maka screamed as it brought it down… -Soul- Maka began screaming, her heartbeat rising. Soul clutched her hand, and it got squeezed tightly, cutting the circulation off. “Maka! Maka, what’s wrong?!” She began to calm down, and her grip loosened. She wasn’t awake, she was still unconscious, but her heartbeat was still way up. Nygus came in “What’s going on here?!” “She just started screaming… I think it was a bad dream.” “We’ll have to do some tests to find that out. Her heartbeat has gone up tremendously.” “Yeah… That would probably be a good idea.” With that, she took a sample of Maka’s blood… and it was black. Nygus gasped, “I thought that… That you… and her… had…” Soul knew what she was saying. “Yeah… I thought so too. I don’t get it. Why is her blood still black?” Stein came into the room. “I think I have an explanation. When Maka suffered under that spell, it must have reactivated the Black Blood. The black blood cells reproduced at an ultra-fast rate in order to protect her body from further injury. While we knew that she would not die from the wounds, the black blood didn’t.” “So you’re saying that the black blood just turned itself back on to keep Maka alive?” “Yes. And I think the witch recognized that she had it. She intentionally didn’t kill her in order to reactivate the black blood. How she figured out that Maka had it, is another matter entirely.” -Tsubaki- She walked proudly through the hallway of the Shadow Army HQ, having just gained her ninety-ninth kishin soul. She had just been called to Saigo’s quarters. She wondered what it was. A congratulations for her achievement? He would do that. She walked into the room. Saigo opened his eyes, looking at her. “Evening, Tsubaki.” “Good evening, Saigo-sama.” “I’ve called you in here to finish your training. That is, to make you into a ‘Death Scythe’.” “Hmm? Don’t I need a witch’s soul to become a Death Scythe?” “Exactly why you are here. I have in my possession a certain witch soul. But not just any witch. This soul will give you power comparable to mine, or even Lord Death’s. It will be a great addition to your already massive strength, and it doesn’t require me to risk my best soldier.” She asked, “How will this soul give me that much power?” “Oh, you misunderstand, my dear. This isn’t any normal witch. This is the soul of the Grand Witch Mabaa.” Her eyes opened in shock. “How did you…?” “That is a story for another time. Let’s just say she and I had a little confrontation, and leave it at that.” “Ok.” She walked up to him. He held out his hand, and manifested a purple colored soul. There was a triangular shape similar to the Grand Witch’s eye surrounding it. She didn’t know if she should take it. A soul of such power… she didn’t know what it would do to her. “Go ahead. If you’re worried about the soul doing anything to you, I can assure you we’ve already taken the necessary precautions to prevent that. You’ll be perfectly fine. Trust me.” She decided to do so. Reluctantly, she absorbed the soul… The power surging through her was immense! She felt like she could do anything in the world. She felt her body change. “It… feels so good.” “I would imagine so. Go rejoin Mikamoto; you’re on his level now. As of today, you join him as my second in command.” Her pride grew even larger. This was probably the best day in her life. There were three ranks in the Shadow Army: Lord Saigo himself, his second-in-commands, and the normal soldiers and recruits. She just made it up a rank. This was great! She walked out of the room, and went down the hallways, going into the bar. Ikumi was just sitting there on the bar stool, drinking a strawberry daiquiri. He placed it down, and Tsubaki ran up to him and hugged him excitedly. “Whoa. Someone is in a good mood.” “Yes, yes, yes! And guess why!” “I don’t know. I’m terrible at guessing games.” “Saigo gave me the Grand Witch’s soul, and promoted me to second in command! I’m with you now!” “That’s great, Tsubaki!” He ordered Kyle to give her the usual, on his tab to celebrate. Kyle had heard though. “Nah. Don’t you worry about it. I’m happy for you too! On the house!” He handed her a strawberry daiquiri, and they celebrated the rest of the night. -Soul- Soul was in the Death room, Lord Death looking down on him. “Soul, I have news about Tsubaki.” “What is it?” He said slightly more excitedly than he had planned to. He still loved her. Yuki came out beside Lord Death. “Your little girlfriend became a Death Scythe. And she did it using the Grand Witch Mabaa’s soul. She’s now got power comparable to Lord Death himself.” He opened his eyes and looked at Soul. “I know you fell for her. But you’ll have to put that aside. Permanently. You see her, you kill her.” “What makes you think I’m going to do that?! Do you have any idea what you’re asking?!” “Yes I do. You can play lover boy all you want when you’re dead, but right now it will cost you. I don’t you’d like being charged with treason, would you?” “You bastard.” “Heh.” Soul transformed his arm into its scythe form and charged at Yuki. He blocked and threw Soul across the room, charging back. Death intervened. “That is enough! I will not have you two fighting in my area. Soul, you will not be responsible for the death of Tsubaki. We’re intent on getting her back, and that is the final word to it! Yuki, I will be the one to decide who is charged with treason! Your power does not exceed mine!” Soul stood. “Just you wait. If you ever tell me to kill Tsubaki or any of my friends, I’ll kill you.” He walked out of the Death Room. Yuki smirked. “Soul, wait.” He stopped in place. “Tsubaki has a great amount of power. If you do come across her, you will definitely need a meister with immense amount of power. I have found someone who would probably work for you until Maka gets back on her feet.” “Who?” The man rolled into the room on a computer chair, only to fall over. The chair fell down on top of him. “Me.” Stein looked up at Soul. Soul gaped. “This guy! Are you kidding?!” “What would be wrong?” “Me not wanting to be dissected in my sleep, that’s what would be wrong!” “Oh, come on. He’s not that bad. Anyways, he will be your temporary meister. Your power plus his are the basic equivalent to me without a weapon. You may be able to successfully handle Tsubaki in the case you are forced to engage her in combat. You’re dismissed, but while you’re out, can you call in Black☆Star? I need to speak with him as well.” “Sure, why not.” - Black☆Star- He stared at Lord Death. “Ya called me?” “Yes, I did. It’s time for us to discuss your new weapon.” Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc